Conventional presentation of content, such as advertising content, informational content, etc., can be statically selected. Statically selected content can include content that is of a predetermined type and can be updateable, for example, an informational sign can present information, such as traffic conditions, in a predetermined language, such as English. Thus, the exemplary traffic information can be updated to reflect current traffic conditions, however, that information would still pertain to traffic and would still be presented in English and as such would be considered static as compared to dynamically selected. Other static content can include predetermined content that is not updated, for example, a billboard that presents the same information for a designated period of time, typically days to months. Static content can also include predetermined sets of content, for example, a billboard that cycles through two or more advertisements repeatedly for a predetermined period of time.
Conventional presentation of content can also include dynamically selected content. Dynamically selected content can include content selection that is responsive to a predetermined criterion. Frequently this predetermined criterion can include a location-centric response. For example, a display in a grocery store can dynamically present information to potential customers based on the proximity of the customer to a product or the display location of the dynamically selected content. Conventional techniques for determining a location criterion can include global positioning system (GPS), enhanced GPS (eGPS), near field communications such as infrared, radio frequency identification (RFID), etc., or proximity sensors such as electronic eyes, sonar, etc. However, techniques such as GPS, eGPS, near field communications, etc. can often be associated with increased power consumption. Further, techniques employing proximity sensors can often be associated with a particular physical installation location of the sensors. As such, dynamic content selection employing these techniques, especially in a mobile user equipment (UE) environment, can be problematic, such as where a GPS in a phone used to source location information consumes additional power and decreases the battery life of the UE.
The above-described deficiencies of conventional dynamic content selection technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of problems of current technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.